


Viviane and Kallias reunite

by sarah_bae_maas



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_bae_maas/pseuds/sarah_bae_maas
Summary: Originally posted May 3rd, 2017.





	Viviane and Kallias reunite

How could this be?

Fifty years, and the wretched Amarantha was destroyed by a… mortal? A human?

Viviane’s hands shook, her breath coming out in sporadic sheer clouds as she hyperventilated. She was on the floor, her legs too unstable to carry her any longer. She would see him again, her beautiful High Lord, her love.

She was going to kick his ass. And kiss him. Not necessarily in that order.

_I’ve loved you, since we were children. I will always love you, and being your friend is, and always will be, my greatest achievement. I beg of you, protect what is left, Vivane, and I will see you soon enough._

He had not seen her soon enough. Kallias had projected that to her the moment he knew there was no escaping Amarantha’s clutches, and let her protect their haven, which she tirelessly did, while he sacrificed himself to that wench. It wasn’t until he confessed his love to her that she knew the extent of her feelings for him. Her love for him was like the cauldron, and he was the sorcerer reaching far down into her, stirring her soul and wielding her being. She was utterly his, and she thought she would never be able to tell him. That was, until, Feyre Cursebreaker, former prisoner of the Spring Court, had shattered Amarantha’s deadly reign.

She rose to her feet, supporting herself on the marble columns of Kallias’ palace. He would be here soon, and when he did, he would see her standing – fighting – as she always had Before.

Because now there was a Before. It used to be Before and After the War. Now, it was Before and After Amarantha.

She looked out the wide, glassless, window. This was her home, and it would remain that way. The vast expanse of rolling white and treacherous mountains calmed her faltering breaths. She had never stopped to think about this moment - her reunion with her love. Had dwelled many time of how she was going to get here, the plans she concocted, the atrocities she committed in saving her people, but never let herself think – _dream, hope, wish_ – about this moment.

She was still wearing the filthy pants, tunic and fur cloak she had been for the past eight days. It was spattered in blood and dirt and mud and Mother knows what else, but when she was constantly like this she didn’t see the point of washing. She thought maybe should change, to present herself nicely for Kallias, and then she snorted at the thought. That idiot could see her parading around in a pink tutu and nothing else and she still wouldn’t feel embarrassment. She was too far gone for that. She laughed lightly at the thought of Kallias’ face if he saw her gallivanting around, breasts free and lower half covered by hideous tulle. He would tell her to put some clothes on before she freezed, and she would tell him to shove his shiny shoes up his ass.

“Is something funny? It’s been a while since I’ve heard a joke.”

The voice stopped her thoughts. Stopped her breathing. Stopped her heart.

She turned her head, and there he was.

“ _Kallias_.” Her voice broke.

“Vivi-”

She didn’t let him finish, just sprinted the few paces between them and collided into him - throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely. His arms went to her waist, lifting her off the floor as he returned her embrace and kiss. Her legs went around him, and her hands tangled in his white hair.

She may have remained in the Winter Court the last fifty years, but now she was finally _home_.

His lips moved to her face and neck, kissing any part he could reach.

“I love you, you bloody bastard. Never leave me again or I’ll freeze your balls off and feed them to the bears.” She meant it with the upmost sincerity, but that didn’t stop her from whimpering her words.

“I’ve missed you more than the drylands miss rain, more than the stars miss night, more than-”

“I love you, Kallias. _I love you_.” She smashed her lips against his again, and she could taste the snow of his scent, the pine that always reminded her of him. She could taste the salt of their collective tears, and feel his heart racing as he pulled her further against him. He walked them forward, still holding up her body and soul, and pressed her against the cold wall. It was a good release, her body become so hot from his touch she wouldn’t be surprised if she left steam in her wake. His hands freely roamed under her coat, slipping above her shirt to touch her oh-so-warm skin.

“You kept me _alive_ , Viviane.” He shuddered. “Not my body, but my resolve, my soul. Every moment was just another until I could return to you. I love you. I should’ve – I should’ve told you before but I was scared.” He rested his forehead to her, and her legs were once again holding her up.

“What’s done is done, never spend another moment of what-ifs, my love. We are here now, we can rectify this _now_.” She swallowed hard, her emotion tightening her throat.

He placed a sweet, barely there kiss to the skin just under her ear. She could feel his whole body trembling as he slowly got to his knees, pressing his face to her stomach. “Viviane, be my wife. Please, I’ll marry you tonight. I never want there to be another moment where I am not completely and utterly yours.”

A choked sob escaped her at the question, and he looked at her not in alarm, but in understanding.

“Not tonight,” she gasped.

He nodded, but remained on his knees in front of her. His calloused hands were around her calves now, rubbing smooth circles on the tight muscles there.

“We will not marry tonight, because you will make me your wife _now_. I’ll change into a dress, and you can summon a priestess, and within the hour we will be bound.”

His eyes pierced into her like she was a Goddess he had prayed to for eternity, and maybe, just maybe, she was. “A dress? You could look like a lumberjack and I’d still want you.”

“The dress isn’t for you, silly male.” She patted his head jokingly. “Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve worn something elegant? Far too long, is the answer, and I plan to look _ravishing_ when I take you as my own.”

*

He had devoured her.

Worshipped her.

Made love to her.

Their souls had sung to one another as their bodies connected. And as Kallias and Viviane were at their highest state of pleasure, the bond had snapped into place, sealing them together everlasting.


End file.
